legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 6
The Rest of Slade's Team are now analyzing the husks picked up by Harry and Celes and are looking carefully Celes: So what are you getting Mojo: These husks are bodies that were cellarized and they were changed by contact with something magical Technus: Magical? Sideshow Bob: Does anyone know anything about magic HIM: Maybe? "in a tone" Mojo: What do you mean maybe? HIM: I have an inkling, Let me get intimate with this husk Bowser: What he's going to do? HIM begins approaching the husks and begin making some suggestive looks where it looks like he's cuddling them with his claws. Ventress: He's Weird Mojo: You have no idea, Ventress Sideshow Bob: What are you seeing HIM HIM: This is the Philosopher's Stone, it apparently creates meta humans, an ancient stone in Hindu mythology. It's a meta human effecting kind of magic Celes: But who other than Eobard would want the Philosopher's Stone Sideshow Bob: "thinks" Yes indeed who does Harry enters the room casually as they discuss this Harry: An Alchemist Sideshow Bob: A What? Harry: An Alchemist, Though the stone both can give powers and be used to fire energy shots. According to my scans. Bowser: Who's the owner Harry: That's what we are going to find out. Ventress: Hate to break your bubble, but we're surrounded Celes: By What? Ventress: Obivously, Robots. Missie, get your glasses on Harry: "wields his energy gun" Then we all know what we need to do take action. HIM fight the robots. Sideshow Bob take the wheel, Bowser, Mojo and myself will Provide back up. Celes and Ventress help Bob and attack anything that tries to slow us down .................. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Their past Selves, Eddy, Negaduck, Scourge and Dr. Nefarious are now with Hades traveling on Hades's flying chariot back to their base Slade: Nice to see you got your chariot Hades: Hey, I figured we walked enough so we need to fly back Past Slade: Nice to see you haven't changed Eddy: So where are we going Slade Slade: To Our Vehicle, The Flying Dutchman parked us why we came to get yu Scourge: Oh you mean there with all those robots Anti Cosmo: No we didn't bring any Slade: We've been found Past Slade: By Who Slade: I have no idea, Past Anti Cosmo: Your Time traveling friend Thawne? Anti Cosmo: Maybe, but I do see HIM, Bowser, Mojo and Harry fending them all of themselves as they move Slade: Harry?, Celes? What's going on Celes: We found some kind of husks, they are not associated with Thawne, is one thing we do know. Also something about metahumans being made by The Philosopher's Stone according to HIM. Negaduck: You still have that freak on the team Hades: Hush up, He works very well Celes: So your mission was a success Slade: A Partial one, The Joker found us and attacked us. Somehow something saved us Past Anti Cosmo: It was some kind of spaceship Hades: This is getting weird Anti Cosmo: Let's just land Slade and the others land near the machines and the other 4 see it Bowser: Finally you're back "As Bowser breathes fire on the robots while punching a few" Mojo "blasting some other robots with his blasters": You got The 4 main members I see Harry: Uh, Better than nothing but I see no point to bring the kid Eddy: Excuse Me, I lead The V Team. Four Eyes Harry: Whatever, Slade, Anti Cosmo I need to talk to you two Slade: Fine, Past Slade: Boys, you know what to do. Negaduck get that chain saw Negaduck: "holds chainsaw" Don't need to ask me twice "laughs maniacally as he cuts through robots" Past Slade: He's really getting into it HIM: Oh, Slade, AC I see you have your past selves, "goes into deep voice mode: Now then Get your past asses to help us Anti Cosmo: Hades get them out of this Hades: Of Course, These things have no chance against a demon like me or HIM "sets a lot of them on fire" Mojo: WE still are operating at a disadvantage in numbers. Hades: Do we need that? Harry leads Anti Cosmo and Slade out of the carnage and gives his notes to the two to look over Harry: Here's what we found Anti Cosmo: Husks, Cocoons? Slade: Some Kind of insect like monsters Harry? Harry: No, Metahumans. There is an artifact known as the Sorcerer's Stone that is turning people into metahumans upon contact with it. Slade: How can that be? Something blasts all three of them and the blaster is revealed to be Alchemy Harry: Him Alchemy: Slade, I have come for you Slade: Oh really, do I know you. Alchemy: I am Alchemy Anti Cosmo: Alchemy, Seriously?. What do you want with Slade Alchemy: To bring him in for his many crimes to answer Slade: I have answered for my crimes for years. I don't need to continue this Dr.Alchemy blast Slade with an energy shot knocking him over while Anti Cosmo and Harry both fire back with Alchemy dodging each of their shots Alchemy: My Employer doesn't feel that about you, nor does he feel that way about partner Harry: Who are you working for? Alchemy: Is That even your business? Slade gets back up and jumps kick Alchemy. Alchemy uses his energy blasts shot and fires like a mad man while the three try to find him Slade: Where is he The debris clears and Alchemy is gone. Anti Cosmo: He Escaped Harry: No he vanished into thin air and teleported Slade: Hmm, Unusual how he knows this Anti Cosmo: Knows what? Slade: You know what HIM appears next to the three HIM: Let's go guys. We cleared the way and handled everything Slade: HIM, We know what's up. Me and AC at least Anti Cosmo: That plague doctor guy, knows who we are HIM: Interesting, let's just get moving Past Slade and Past Anti Cosmo arrive to Past: Slade: The Secret that you two have still not told everyone afterwards Slade: We'll tell you guys don't rush me. ................... Dr.Alchemy reappears in a board office in front of the main office Alchemy: I have finished my first tasking. I have the grounds for arrest, Slade's team fought off our robots. I will need something different The Chair turns around and it's Scott Scott: Do You have the files Alchemy: Yes Scott: Hmm, this might be of interest. And what of the robot? Alchemy: I did not see him, I did run into a lemur, a skeleton and a shape shifting dog who I faced off with Scott: Where. IS. HE? Alchemy: I don't know, but I will take a check for a price of course Scott: What is your price? Alchemy: A Look into the profiles on every multiverse you have inspected. It might help me and you in our plan Scott thinks about Alchemy's offer and nods and moves his chair over Scott: Fine then, Doctor. Have a look in the surveillances Alchemy approaches Scott's surveillance and begins inspecting several universes. Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure